


some kind of disaster

by theshipstorulethemallwrites



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Dirty Talk, M/M, NHL All-Star Weekend, Phone Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Tension, Threesome - M/M/M, references to Taylor Hall/Nico Hischier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipstorulethemallwrites/pseuds/theshipstorulethemallwrites
Summary: Nico thought coming to the All Star Game would mean orgasms, he never pictures being the catalyst for one of his best friend's happiness
Relationships: Nico Hischier/Travis Konecny, Nico Hischier/Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick, Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 16
Kudos: 121





	some kind of disaster

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to the tl for this  
Hannah for talking through this with me  
also TK for being ridiculously fond and unable to not to mention Nolan and the chemistry in the ASG

Nico knows he’s going to get at least made out with. That’s this weekend, it’s just people making out and getting drunk and hanging out. But he can’t say that he expects Travis, Nolan’s Travis, to tug him into a storage closet and kiss him like he’s trying to fight him. If he was getting kissed in a storage closet by anyone he would have bet that it would have been Roman, damn he owes Miles money.

He raises an eyebrow as TK pulls back, muttering, “wow you’re not even a good kisser.”

Nico wants to laugh and glare in equal measure because yeah of course he’s not a good kisser, he’s just been surprised. And oh he’s pretty sure this is somehow breaking the bro code. 

But his honor has been called into question and he knows he’s a good kisser, his kisses almost convinced Taylor to stay. He will not have Travis Konecny telling tales. So he tugs Travis closer, leans in and kisses him, hard in ways he hasn’t been in weeks. It’s messy and there’s tongues, no build up, all fast and hard and Nico wants to take Travis apart but he can’t do this here. Nolan talks, the league does too, but it’s mainly Nolan, he knows TK is loud. 

“Continue this later?” he murmurs, noticing with delight how swollen TK’s lips are, just from the kissing and biting. 

“Can’t keep up?” TK smirks, hand trailing over Nico’s thigh. Nico doesn’t understand how Nolan hasn’t kissed him yet. Nico wants to kiss TK when he looks like this and Nico isn’t in love with TK. 

Shaking his head, Nico rocks back, knows that the look on his face has a little devil in it, it’s what happens when he’s taunting someone, “oh I can,” he promises, “I just don’t want to get caught before we’re close to being done.”

“You’re on” TK laughs, nodding once. There’s a second, a sharp inhale with a look passing over his face. A look Nico’s seen in the mirror, wanting something else but settling for what’s in front of him because at least he can have this. A mix of desire and longing with a tiny shot of guilt. 

Nico slips out of the closet first, going straight to his phone and finding his text thread with Nolan. If he can’t be happy, whispers of better days of someone else wearing the A every time he sees his jersey hanging up, he can damn well make Nolan get what he’s wanted for years. He has a chance now. 

They head to the bars, Nico sharing a beer with Roman but he’s ansty to leave, keeps meeting TK’s eyes, keeps remembering the brief texts to Nolan. 

“Want to get out of here?” Roman asks, leaning forward, eyes so blue Nico nearly gets lost in them. 

Nico shakes his head, “I have plans,” he murmurs, ducking his head a little and Roman smirks.

“Yeah, I do too,” he grins, casual even as his voice goes low, “was thinking about how pretty you’d be on your knees, Shea’s cock in those lips.” 

Nico shivers, the image making him groan, he hasn’t gone down in a while. Not since a week before the trade when Taylor had wanted, needed, control. 

“Maybe later,” Nico murmurs, for now he’s got plans. Plans that mean real happiness hopefully and not just many good orgasms, which is important but not as important. Besides he has the whole weekend left. 

He passes TK on his way out the door, pauses and runs a hand over his shoulder, voice quiet, “meet me in my hotel room.”

He waits just long enough to hear TK swallow, adam’s apple bobbing and see him nod before turning and heading back to the hotel. 

He facetimes Nolan the moment he gets to his room and is met by the sadly unfamiliar sight of Nolan cracking up. After all, Nolan knows what the plan is. 

“He’s not going to go for it,” Nolan mumbles, even as Nico takes off his shirt and rolls his eyes, a movement that feels practiced after Taylor, clearly certain that TK is going to shut him down.

“Let me do what I do best,” Nico reassures him, wishing that he could have somehow gotten Nolan here instead of this having to happen over the phone. 

Raising an eyebrow, Nolan asks, “and what is that?” 

Bitterness swells in Nico even as he keeps his tone light, laughter in his voice that very very few people would know was forced, “convincing people to make questionable decisions.”

Nolan smirks and Nico waits for the chirp, knowing what’s coming but still feeling the impact as Nolan says, “are you referring to the threesome you and the pretty rookie had with Hall for the month before he left?” 

Nico sighs, eyes fluttering shut for a long moment, “I mean Taylor as a whole.”

Nolan frowns, “dude don’t use your heartbreak for my happiness.” 

“There’s no better use for it,” Nico shoots back, drifting back to a familiar conversation they’ve had over the years.

“Sex is different than love bud,” Nolan points out, gesturing to Nico’s shirtlessness. 

Nico sighs, slightly exasperated by these two morons already. How Giroux hasn’t broken something yet, Nico will never understand especially cause Simmer has told him many many stories. 

“TK loves you. He just wants to fuck me. The hard part is done already.” 

“I don’t believe you but fine,” Nolan mumbles and there’s a knock on the door before Nico can say something.

“Take off your shirt,” he says to the Nolan on his phone, now able to view the whole room from where the phone is resting against the pillows.

Nolan’s blushing as he does so and Nico knows he’s smirking as he opens the door to a slightly nervous looking TK. Raising an eyebrow, TK’s eyes take in Nico’s shirtless and Nico can’t help but flex just a little, muscles rippling as he does so.

“Ready to finish what we started?” Nico asks, smirk feeling fixed and Travis just grins, pushing Nico against the wall and arching up to kiss him, teeth coming out to play immediately. 

His hands are in Nico’s hair and TK tugs, once, testing, doing it again as Nico shivers again. It’s only because they have to pull apart to get air that Nico hears Nolan’s sharp intake of breath from the bed. TK’s eyes go wide and he shoves Nico away from him, scrambling toward the bed with a quickness that probably would have won him fastest skater. 

  
“ _ Nolan _,” he gasps and Nico knew he’d feel like an interloper but wow that was a lot. 

“Hi Trav,” Nolan whispers and Nico just knows that his friend is biting his lip, he glances over, keeping his feet soft as he walks towards the bed, to see that he’s correct. 

TK glances over at Nico, mouth falling open and there’s a hint of awe in his voice as he demands, “seriously?”

Nico just nods, waiting for Nolan. 

TK directs his eyes towards the screen, eyes lingering on Nolan’s shirtlessness, “so what do you want to see, baby.”

Nolan whines, a full body flush. Nico hides a smirk because he knows that TK has called Nolan baby before but not he just did, like a lover would.

“I want to see you fuck him,” Nolan says, gaze focused on TK, voice low with a desire, low in a way Nico hasn’t heard since the draft.

Even as Nico raises an eyebrow he nods. He arranges the camera on the pillow before he strips, making sure Nolan can see him clearly.

TK smirks, raising a questioning eyebrow at the nearly faded hickies on Nico’s thigh, “Roman?”

Nico just laughs but doesn’t answer his question, briefly flashing back to Jack right before they left on break. No one needs to know. 

Nolan rolls his eyes, “come on Teeks you too.” 

TK laughs, peeling his clothes off quickly and stroking his cock idly. Nico watches as Nolan inhales, mouth falling open. Watching Nolan reminds Nico of the plan. 

“What would you do if you were here,” Nico murmurs.

Nolan smirks, “I’d want to see if you take both of us, maybe fuck your mouth, maybe that pretty ass.” 

Nico wants to moan, flashing back to the time he’d been strung out between Taylor and Jack, but instead he just laughs because, “that’s not what I meant and you know it.” 

TK looks over at them, eyes on the phone, gazing into Nolan’s eyes. 

“What would you do if you were in my place,” Nico asks, calm and collected.

“I’d want you both to fuck me?” Nolan sounds like he doesn’t get what Nico’s asking for.

Nolan makes a frustrated sound, god Nolan hates feelings more than Taylor did and that’s saying something. 

Nolan just looks lost, “I’m not _ there _ and I want to see Travis _ fuck _ you.” He doesn’t understand what Nico is asking for, what he’s so annoyed about. 

“Yeah Nol, I get that, do you want to see him fuck like he’d fuck you?” Nico says, eyes burning and TK makes a choked off sound.

Nolan nods, groaning slightly, “fuck yes, _ please _.”

“It’s going to be different,” TK whispers, looking at the phone as he adds softly, “I’m in love with you and I know Nico isn’t you but I’ll try.”

Nico smiles at him, “I know but you can fuck him good for me, can’t you?”

Nico shivers, feeling hot at the way they’re talking about him.

TK nods, looking like he’s waiting for something, and Nolan grimaces, “I don’t want to say it over the phone.” 

TK sighs, “ok, babe.” Nico looks at him waiting. TK leans over, tugs Nico close, kisses him, softer than before. 

Nico opens his mouth to the kiss and Nolan groans, “god this is so fucking hot.”

TK grins, “yeah baby, would you bite my lip like Hischier’s doing or would you let yourself be kissed until I decide to give you more.” 

Nico smirks, listening to the way Nolan groans a little, helpless.

“Depends,” Nolan says, after a moment.

“On?” TK wonders, voice a little teasing.

“How good of a game you had?” Nolan murmurs, quiet. Nico smirks, a little wider, “he’s a fucking all star, Nol,” Nico says, dragging his nails over TK’s chest.

“Yeah, I’d bite,” Nolan admits, hand tight on the sheets on his bed.

Nico grins, angling TK’s chin for another kiss, teeth dragging at his lip. TK pushes Nico on his back, hand on his abs as he pauses to make sure Nolan can see. 

Nolan lets out another bitten off whine, not touching himself yet but Nico knows he will be soon.

Nico runs his hands through TK’s hair as Nolan’s voice washes over them, calling out suggestions. One of them makes TK’s ears perk up and TK pulls back to bite down on Nico’s neck.

“Come on, keep going,” Nolan hisses and TK does, sucking a mark into Nico’s neck and taking a moment to stroke his cock.

Nico whines, “you going to make me come? I’m pretty sure you would make Nolan come on your cock.”

Nolan laughs shakily, “he knows he would. I bet he can make you come too.” 

TK shivers, flexing underneath him and Nico smirks, “you good TK?”

TK smirks, “I’m golden, dude.”

“Good than get on with it,” Nico groans, TK’s hand brushing over his ass.

“Do you have lube?” TK asks and Nico shifts a little, points to his suitcase, laughing.

“It’s the all star game, duh,” 

TK and Nolan start laughing even as TK grabs the bottle from the bag. He gets back to the bed and spills some on his fingers, slapping Nico’s ass. Nico groans, pressing back into the touch.

TK grins, looking over at the phone, “now Pats I’d make you squirm but Nico here can take it right away.”

Nico flushes and Nolan swears, “fuck, TK, please.”

“Yeah, you wanna see me take him apart Pats? I remember you telling me about the draft, about how Nico fucked you when he got first overall,” TK teases, “want to see how I’d make you mine? how slow I’d fuck you?” 

Nolan whines, nails digging into his thighs, “Trav please.” 

“Ok baby,” TK murmurs, sliding a finger into Nico’s ass, slow and gentle. It’s something Nico hasn’t felt in awhile and he knows he’s just a stand in for Nolan but it still is really nice. 

It’s a few moments as Nico adjusts the feeling, TK’s finger gentle as it moves in and out, his mouth light at the curve of Nico’s neck.

“He can take another one,” Nolan says, and Nico’s eyes flutter open to see Nolan, hand wrapped loosely around his cock, eyes dark as he watches them. 

He can feel TK nod against his skin, drizzling lube over his fingers, the cold making Nico squirm as it drops on the swell of his cheeks. TK adds a second finger, Nico’s hands reaching out to grasp the sheets as he lets loose a whine.

“You like, don’t you?” TK asks and Nico’s nodding vigerously at the same moment that Nolan speaks, “yeah, fuck, you look pretty.” 

His voice is more mumbly than usual and Nico has to strain to hear him, Nolan’s accent wrapping his words. 

TK spreads his fingers, opening Nico up and presses a kiss to spine, the gentleness a contrast to his movement.

If this is what sex in love feels like, he should have _ begged _ Taylor to stay. 

Nolan frowns, can tell what Nico’s thinking about someone else, they’ve had enough conversations over the past season.

“Think he needs another,” Nolan says, voice loud and TK stills for a second.

“I’d take my time with you,” TK murmurs and Nolan smiles, eyes bright, but he nods and TK adds a third finger. 

Nico feels stretched thin, full and aching for it but it’s not enough. He glances over at the phone, sees Nolan’s pupils blown black, the way his hand is moving, his breathing heavy. Nolan’s already far gone. 

“More,” Nico whines, the word bursting from his throat in Swiss-German as TK curls his fingers and finds Nico’s prostate.

“Need my cock?” TK teases, fingers pulling out slowly and plunging back in roughly in a way that makes Nico moan loudly. Lifting himself up to kiss TK quickly, Nico’s hands lose their grip on the sheets as he’s twisting himself around and he hears Nolan swear from the phone. 

“Do you have condoms?” TK asks once they’ve broken apart, his hair is a mess and Nico knows he’s going to have slight beard burn on his shoulders and chin. 

Nico reaches over and pulls out a strip, empty for a moment of TK’s fingers and shaking with want. He turns back to see TK smiling like an idiot at Nolan, saying softly, with a fondness that’s somehow more intimate than TK having his cock in Nico’s ass, “I wouldn’t use them with you sweetheart.” 

Nolan’s staring at TK in shock and even though Nico’s naked, lube sticky on his thighs, he’s going to let them have this. 

“I’m going to be at your apartment when you get to Philly, in only your jersey,” Nolan promises but they can all hear what he means. An unspoken “I love you”.

A moment passes, TK’s longing so obvious it makes Nico’s heart ache before Nolan glances over, like he’s suddenly reminded why TK needed the condoms.

“Come on I want to see you fuck him,” Nolan says, and Nico lays on the bed, grinning as Nolan’s image on the phone is right in front of him, TK’s hand on his back.

“Ready?” TK asks and Nico nods. TK slides into him, hand pressed on his shoulder as he thrusts in. It’s slow and unrelenting and Nico groans, swearing loudly.

“Fuck, please,” Nico groans and TK smirks, looking towards Nolan who grins, “yeah, babe, give it to him.”

TK thrusts harder, pulling out and driving in with a snap of hips and Nico glances at the camera to see that Nolan’s hand is wrapped around his cock, jerking himself off, teeth biting his lip. TK groans, head resting on Nico’s shoulder as he sees the same thing.

“Make him come Teeks,” Nolan orders, adding with a smirk, “he likes getting his hair pulled.”

TK gets a hand in Nico’s hair, digging his fingers in and making Nico whimper as TK pulls at the same time as he thrusts. It’s a lot and he wiggles so he can get a hand on his cock. 

Thrusting in and out, not having a rytham that Nico can track, TK makes good on his promise to take Nico apart. Nico’s shaking, pinned between TK and the bed as TK leans over him, clearly half paying attention to Nolan because he takes a little longer than usual to pull out. Nico glances over at the phone screen, Nolan’s head thrown back, flushing red and hand working fast to jerk himself off at the sight of TK and Nico.

And as TK thrusts in, short and hard, hitting Nico’s prostate, Nico whines loudly, mouth dropping open as he comes, a hand on the tip of his cock. 

“Fuck, Nico, so pretty,” TK praises and Nolan smirks, “beautiful babe.” 

Nico whines, the aftershocks and the praise shaking him. TK presses a kiss to his shoulder and Nolan grins, “you want to come at the same time, Teeks?”

TK nods, “fuck yeah.” 

TK thrusts in again and Nico tracks Nolan’s face, hand working at the same pace as TK’s cock and that’s overwhelming for Nico. He thinks he might get there again but that isn’t the focus here, the focus is Nolan and Travis, the two of them finally stopping being idiots.

Nolan’s getting close, Nico can tell, hair a mess hanging in front of his eyes, teeth digging into his lower lip and hand moving very fast. Nico whines loudly, cursing in Swiss-German as he feels TK stutter to a stop, coming inside the condom at the moment Nolan throws his head back, groaning “Travis, fuck.”

TK kisses Nico’s shoulder, grinning over at the phone and rolling them over so they can cuddle. Nico reaches over and grabs the phone. 

Nolan’s beaming at both of them and they just sit there in silence, TK breathing heavily in Nico’s ear, grin firmly on his face. 

“You good?” he asks and Nico nods, yawning a little and curling up around the pillow. TK leans down to kiss his forehead, murmuring, “thanks,” as he slips off the bed and heads out, the door closing softly. 

Nolan grins at Nico, looking down and smiling softly. 

“Take it, you need to talk to him,” Nico orders, “I’m first overall, you gotta listen to me.”

“Fine,” Nolan laughs, “seriously, thanks.” 

Nico grins as the screen goes black, rolling over and falling asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @hockeytoruleall


End file.
